The Universe of Misery, Pain, and Crazy People
by InsaneCreation
Summary: What would happen if the whole cast of Invader Zim were to get some unexpected visitors from Endsville? If you're into nonsensical crazy stuff, this is the story to read. Sorry I had to change the rating due to a certain scene.
1. The Swirling Toilet Hole

I don't own Invader Zim..Or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, so get off my back!

Just so everyone knows, I'm doing this in first person.

"Gir...Girrr..." I heard someone calling me. Was it my friend the squirrel? "Gir...Gir..." Nope-dee-doo, it was my friend Piggy! And he brought his friend Waffles.We all danced around and played in the flowers, havin' tacos and slushies. Then, the flying squirrel and the fat lady came to play with us. But then Master wanted to stop playtime, so he crushed everyone and made them into robutts. I screamed and screamed and screamed until... a little boy and a pretty girl and a skeleton came to play with me. "Gir...Gir...Gir..."

"Gir! Gir...Wake up you usless scrap of metal!!!" Then I woke up. Master was standin' over me. He looked mad. Very mad. Maybe I should make him muffins and mashed potatoes!

"Yes, sir!" My sane half had taken over for a short period of time. I saluted the master with absolute hate.

"Wake up Gir. You have slumbered long enough. While I'm at earth skool, I need you to take control of the house as I'm to be transported through mediocre human transportation to a facility that holds all information of how these filthy germ infested monkies came to be. Hmm... maybe I can use this to my advantage...", the putrid green Irken I was to refer to as Master thought for a moment. "Gir,I will be gone for a mere 9 human hours, and therefore you will prohibit anyone to enter. If the Tallest call, tell them I'm on a side self assigned mission to gain information to camoflauge myself better on this planet and to locate an easier way to annhilating the human scum race."

"Yes, sir.", I merely responded. As the Irken left the domain, I lost control of my sanity once again and succumbed into turning into that idiot right when he slammed the...

"Wheeeeeeeee!!!"...Door! Now I can get Piggy. I put on my happy suity- suit and walked out the door. Halfway to Piggy's house, I ran into Dib, the watermelon head who hates Master. He took pictures. I was so happy! I ran to Dib and gave him a big hug. Then I heard a break and Dib started to cry. So I gave him waffles and walked away.

(Now it's third person...I think I'll stick with third person)

Meanwhile, in Endsville, Grim, Mandy, and Billy are bored at Billy's house.

" sigh ...Bored...", Grim stated. He was poking Billy in the head with the hilt of his scythe.

" sigh ...Yeah...bored...", Billy was watching paint dry once again.

"...", Mandy watched static on the T.V. It was once again the most boring day ever for them. They couldn't stop sighing. "Grim, open up another portal to another dimension, pronto."

"No can do, Mandy. Me scythe's all banged up from the last time we visited the Realm of Order, which we were all exiled from because of Billy. Plus we're exiled from the rest of the realms, even the Realm of Chaos. Those guys are all about chaos and destruction, I don't even know how we could get kicked outta there, mon.", he explained.

"There has to be a realm out there we haven't wreaked havoc in.", Mandy wondered.

"I don't think that's a good--"

"Come on, Grim. You know you wanna blow up crazy zombie monkies with a banana bazooka and punch robot mutant chickens!", Billy exclaimed.

"Fine. I suppose so." Grim sat up and tore a small hole in the fabric of the universe due to his scythe's condition. The portal to another dimension was open and off they went... to destroy, annhililate, bomb, attack, and whatever word that is a synonym to destruction.

Back in the mind of Gir...

"Piggy? Hello? Where ares you? Are you hiding from chickenfoot again? Come on, I gots waffles!", Gir questioned. He looked around for his swine friend.

As they swirled, twisted and turned in the wormhole to the next realm, there were some complications. The way to the next realm was skipped, and they went further into the hole to a totally different destination. Electricity spun around them along with some wierd creatures being erased into the realm of oblivion, where they no longer exist.

"Grim, what's going on?", Mandy asked.

"It seems me scythe tore the portal a little too deep. Now we're being taken into something more bizarre than anything you've ever seen."

"I'm so scared that I got gas!", Billy stated, and let out a loud one that threw them off course from the realm of oblivion and took them somewhere far, far, far more disturbing to them than the time they met the guy with bowling pins lodged in his head. They screamed with fear, no longer knowing where they were going, manifestly enough.

Gir looked frantically for Piggy, but never found him. He began to scream and cry for the loss of his friend. Suddenly, a large hole appeared. "It looks like a swirling toilet!", Gir seemed to have forgotten his sorrow and smiled at the "swirling toilet" as he called it. Out flew three figures: a tall black cloaked one, a short pink one, and a short blue one with a big nose. Gir gasped and beamed with joy. He looked at the strange people and clapped and let out a squeal of happiness."Are you mongooses?", he asked.

"Most certainly not, you...what are you?", Grim questioned the green dog back.

"I'm a dog! Meow, meow!", he answered.

"Strange, in this realm, there are dogs just as idiotic as Billy.", Mandy noted.

"Hi, my name's Billy. What's your name?"

"Gir... would you like muffins and mashed potatoes?"

"Sure, why not?" Gir pulled out muffins and mashed potatoes from his head. Billy then shoved his face into the potatoes and rolled around in the muffins. Gir also joined in.

"This is very...strange. A dog that can talk?", Grim said. Mandy looked at him.

"Well , I've seen stranger things in Billy's nose, so this doesn't strike me as weird." Mandy told Grim.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, maybe we can dump Billy in this realm and get him off our backs for good! Then we could disintegrate all his stuff." He gave that maniacal cackle of triumph.

"...Maybe. Gir, where are we?"

"You're on the human earth that my master will conquer..."

"Interesting. Where is your master and who is he?"

"I'll tell you...only if you dance with me!", Gir bargained with Mandy.

"OOH OOH! I'll dance with you, Gir!", Billy offered.

"Okay!", Gir started to dance, as did Billy. They danced for a full three hours, and Mandy and Grim grew irritated with them both.

It looked as though Mandy was going to blow a vessel any minute."Alright, that's it. I took all that I cans and i can't stands no more." She walked over to Gir and lifted him off the ground."Tell me or I'll introduce my fist to your face.", she threatened.

"...I like you." Gir smiled.

"You better tell me soon or you'll suffer."

"Awww, someone needs a hug." Gir did so.

"What? Rgh...get..off.. me..!", she threw Gir at Billy. They went flying into a puddle of mud.

"Wait, Mandy. You should ask Billy to ask Gir. Then he might give us the information we need."

"Did you get that, Billy?" Mandy shouted to him.

"I'm on it!" He looked down at Gir. "Hey, Gir, can you tell me the name of your master?"

"Yes. He's Zim, and he's at skool."

"Hey Mandy, his name's Zim and he's at skool."

"Do you want to have a party? I'm makin' waffles with rat raisins and soap."

"Sure! Mandy, we're going to Gir's house!"

To Be Continued...

Hey readers, hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This is my second fanfic, first crossover. You know, I wanted to do one about Kingdom Hearts and SoulCalibur, but it'll have to wait. I need mucho help with nonsensical humor, everyone, so feel free to help in whatever way you can! Oh and if you like Devil May Cry, I wrote The Dark Angel. That was so gay, I advertized my own fanfic in here. I'll be sur not 2 do that again. Anyway, thanx. If u got flames, you will be treated like you don't exist.


	2. Waffles and Choking

Hi! Um, sorry for not updating sooner, for those who are actually are reading this fanfic. Due to a crowded schedule, I haven't had a chance to put up a new chapter for this one. Maybe it wasn't a goos idea to work on 3 stories at once. But my brain was loaded with plots for stories, so yah...Anyway, finally I decided to take a break from the other ones and for the rest of this week, I'll do my best to keep up with this story. Okay, enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Invader Zim.

Gir led the way to his home, with Grim, Billy, and Mandy following behind him. He hummed a melodious tune that made Mandy squirm. Billy hummed along with him. Grim was, well, scowling as usual. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the house, the robotic security parents welcoming them in. Gir headed for the kitchen, singing even louder than he did before. Mandy looked around, and spotted the green monkey picture hanging over the red couch. Billy went into the kitchen with Gir, screaming that he wanted to help in making food that will make him blow chunks.

"This place gets stranger with every passing second." Grim said.

"Hey, at least they have a T.V. Let's see what's on." Mandy hopped onto the couch and gestured Grim to turn on the T.V. He sighed and looked for the remote, and found it under a pile of bacon behind the couch.

"Yeuck!" Grim shreiked in disgust. The remote was obviously covered in alot of bacon grease. He tossed it into the air, and Mandy caught it before it landed on her head. She turned it on and began flipping through the channels. She passed a show about monkies, one about paranormal activities throughout the world, and a commercial about a blemish cream.

She grew infuriated when she found that there was nothing to watch.

" What the heck am I looking at? All these shows are a pile of--"

"WAFFLES! I made waffles!!" Gir screamed. He ran to Mandy and pulled her by the hand, then ran to Grim and pulled him by the hand as well. They walked into the kitchen and Gir placed Mandy and Grim at the table. He walked over to one of the counters and grabbed two large plates of waffles then walked back to the table and placed them in front of them. Grim examined the waffles carefully before eating them. Mandy didn't bother touching them at all. Gir picked up a waffle and began poking her in the face with it. He squealed and put it in her face again. Syrup dripped down Mandy's face and her mouth twitched into a scowl. Gir squealed again due to Mandy's resistance in eating the waffle.

"Uh, Gir? It isn't very wise to aggravate Mandy. She'll maim you within minutes." Grim warned.

"C'mon! You look like you need waffles!" Gir shoved the waffle in her face again. This time the waffle got into her eye. She screamed in pain and jumped out of her seat. Her hand met Gir's tiny neck and began to strangle him. His head started to swell and he started to choke and gag.

"No, I don't want waffles! If you make physical contact with me again, my hands will be making physical contact with your face! Your head will hang on my mantel and your body will be a taxidermy sitting in my room." Mandy shook Gir furiously and Gir screamed in either joy or terror.

"Mandy! Stop tormenting my green dog friend! You're not nice!", Billy stated the obvious.

"Just one punch in the face..!" Before she knew it, Mandy was being dragged away by Grim. He sat her on the couch and returned to Gir and Billy. As short a while as he was gone, they both were eating waffles. Gir turned to Grim and opened his mouth. A river of chewed up waffles streamed down out of it as he smiled at him. Billy was eating with his face in the plate, chunks of the food flying everywhere.

"Eh...' Grim shrugged and sat down and continued to eat his plate.

_Only three hours until Zim arrives! How will he react to the visitors in his house? Will he be friendly or not so friendly (It's so obvious!)? Will he kill them with his bare hands or use his laser guns as weapons? And when will I stop asking stupid questions such as these? Who knows? Until next chapter!_

Okay, this chapter was pretty short, much shorter than any other chapters in any of my stories. Anyways, listen up! I'm taking a stand! I will not put up any more chapters for this story until I at least get 1 or more reviews! So come on people! I'm tired of asking! Flames will slightly be acknowledged, cuz, well, at least they're reviewing!


	3. 20 Minutes To Countdown!

Hi again to all the people who are reading this. Um, I guess that's only less than a handful, cuz i did check my story stats and i have 78 hits, but how many people just glanced at it and left to read another story is something i don't know. anyways, thank you aquadragonsayian, IWasTheTurkey, and nicktoons841. Your reviews are very dear to me because very few people are even reviewing. I enjoy to hear what you think of the story cuz well , this story i thought kinda sucked due to my lack of humor. i suck at humor, I really do. But whatever, ceasing my jibber jabber and on with chapter 3!

Two hours were wasted with watching television, rolling around the floor, and eating waffles. As Gir lay on the ground, passed out, Billy, Mandy, and Grim sat on the couch watching The Scary Monkey Show.

(A/N: Is that right? The Scary Monkey Show? I couldn't remember...)

Gir gurgled something indstinct, and rolled around in his mess of waffles.

"I LOVE THIS SHOW!!!" Billy screamed.

"REALLY?! I LIKE THIS SHOW, TOO!" Gir lifted his head up and screamed as well. Mandy and Grim were dying of boredom now, already wanting to shoot themselves after seeing two episodes of it (It was a marathon). Mandy soon dozed off and drooled on Grim's robe. Grim, on the other hand, didn't care or even bothered to yell at her. Her head tilted to one side and hanging down, she muttered something in her sleep. He sighed and stood up walking to Gir.

"Alright, Gir. Can you take us somewhere that _isn't_ so boring? I think I'm beginning to rot even though it's impossible for me to even do that, mon." he complained.

"Okay...", he replied and took them to the dance clube that he loved partying at. Gir and Billy were dancing while Grim once again made a scowl at how boring this was, too.

"This is stupid...dance clubs are stupid...", Grim said quietly. Unfortunately, the dancers had grown a keen sense for hearing, and thus everyone stopped in the club and jumped Grim. He screamed and cried for Billy and Gir to help, but no prevail. They simply continued dancing , because once you start, you just can't stop (except for the people who were jumping Grim. They seemed to have gained control over their bodies.)!

Half an hour later, they returned to the oddly colored house, with Grim's body being dragged in his robe by Gir, who drank a chocolate-bubblegum flavored Suck Monkey. Billy had gotten a classic Poop soda, and chugged it down within minutes. Mandy still slept on the couch, this time her left leg and arm sprawled off of it. She snored loudly, and from time to time muttered something that didn't make too much sense if you weren't looking at what she was dreaming about.

"...Fried cyclops...", she whispered while turning to lay on her side.

"My master's gonna come home soon! I should've gotten him a cookie from the store!"

Billy sat on the floor helping Grim put himself back together, passing him a femur and his spine. They didn't pay attention, so he just sat down next to them and turned on the television.

Meanwhile, Dib hid behind the fence, trying to figure out a way to get within the perimeter of Zim's house. Then he came up with an idea.

"Hey! Maybe I can jump over to the porch long enough to open the door and get inside if I get a good running start! Maybe after all of this, I'll finally stop talking to myself!" He gave himself a confused look and ran across the street. He kicked his feet to the concrete sidewalk and began to run, when suddenly---

WHAM!!! Dib got hit by a car and went flying into a neighbor's window. He landed face first onto the broken glass and was knocked unconscious.

"Ugh,...that was the single most ignorant thing I've done yet...", he groaned before he blacked out.

_Twenty minutes remain until Zim arrives! What will happen next? I honestly don't know because I haven't thought of anything for the next chapter yet. Until next chapter! Please read and review if you want I guess...I decided not to threaten you with,"I'll stop writing it!", threats because I'm trying to be nice. _

Another short chapter (sigh), i don't know what's wrong with me. Well, I was sick for a few days, maybe that's why I feel kinda out of it . Well whatever, let's get things straight. I wasn't trying to dog Dib, because I love Dib, he's so crazy and weird I can't get enough of him . I just thought he should be in it since he and Gaz won't be coming up for another few chapters. Don't worry though! They are coming up, for sure! Okay dudes, peace out and rock on XP.


	4. Go Fish

Woo hoo! Another chapter in my most read fanfic! How is everybody doing? Sorry, I just had a rather large cup of espresso, and I put a lot of sugar in it. Hopefully that will get me back to me while I'm writing. Okay there's a time to shut up and there's a time to talk, and this isn't the time to talk. Ok go!

Oh crap! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter!..whatever. You know I don't own Invader Zim or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, so don't sue me.

Mandy woke up to the sight of Grim, Billy and Gir playing go fish on the floor. She blinked a little and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and telling them that they should be doing something more crazy.

"We can take this to our advantage. We came here to wreak havoc in this society, and havoc wreaking we shall do, or so help me I'll take your scythe and leave you here in this cesspool of a universe." Mandy suggested.

"Uhh, weren't you going to do that anyways? Hmm?", Billy pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll feel like doing it out of spite for you two when I do." Mandy explained.

"Oh...okay..." They continued to play cards. Sure enough, Mandy was angered by their stupidity, so she left, slamming the door almost to the point where it was going to fall off.

"...You got any threes?", Gir asked Grim.

"Go fish."

Mandy went for a walk around the city to get used to its surroundings. She passed an alley where a tall, lanky guy dressed in all black was splitting someone's head open with his bare hands.

"RECOGNIZE THIS AND KNOW THAT YOU ARE BETTER!! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH FEELING ABOVE THESE SACKS WHICH ARE SO OBVIOUSLY FUCKED UP!!!", the man screamed. Mandy then heard a noise that sounded like something being torn and splattering. A scream echoed through the alley and she went wide eyed. She continued walking, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. She came across two kids who were walking in the opposite direction. The boy with the huge head noticed Mandy and pointed a finger at her. His eyes wide and mouth gaping open, he made a few weird noises before actually saying something.

"Hey! You're the girl that was in Zim's house sleeping!"

"What?"

"How do you know Zim? Are you an alien too? You must be, you don't have a nose!"

"Listen, you. I don't know what you're--"

"Hey, Gaz, look! She doesn't have a--"

"I don't intend on talking to you right now...must finish Vampire Piggy Hunter.." Gaz cut him off.

"But Gaz--"

"Dib, if you don't leave me alone and disappear somewhere, you will pay dearly, and by 'pay dearly', I mean with your life! Now, go away."

"Fine...Might I ask who you are and what you're doing here?"

"It's none of your business. Now move out of my way."Mandy proceeded to continue walking, but Dib stopped her in her tracks.

"Why can't I know? You must be working with Zim somehow! What's your name? What planet are you from? How far is it? Wait, hold on I gotta get my camera!"

"Dim, right? Perfect fit. Is your last name 'Witted'?

"Hey! It's Di-**b! **Not Dim!

"I could actually care less; now get out of my way, I have some exploring to do and it involves some unsuspecting mindless kids 'offering' me their money. Unless you would like to be my first unsuspecting kid to get beaten to a bloody pulp for not offering."

"Cool plan, but I wanna beat him to a bloody pulp. Split the cash 50-50?", Gaz remarkably stopped playing her Game Slave 2.

"I don't do team working businesses."

"You might not, but maybe you'll change your mind since I know most of the people who go to my skool."

"Hmm...maybe I can use you to increase my finances. 45-65, and that's my only offer."

"..Rgh, deal."

"My name's Mandy. It's a sickening pleasure to meet you."

"My name's Gaz. And it isn't likewise. Now, we take care of our first victim." Gaz put her console into her pocket and tightened her fists, gesturing towards her brother. Mandy cracked her knuckles in reply and stepped towards Dib.

"Wait, no, stop! Come on Gaz, you wouldn't do this to me, would you?!"

"There's a lot of things I would like to do to you that involve a lot of gore and violence, including knives and such. Now feel my wrath for being such a big headed, stupid, annoying, human being." Gaz and Mandy raised a fist in unison.

"Now this is what I call fun.." They both jumped Dib and mauled him to the point he was on the verge of death.

"NOOOO! AHH! OW! PLEASE STOP! MY SPLEEEEN! OW! STOP, MY GLASSES, AT LEAST LET ME---OWWW!!!"

The screams continued for about half an hour, until a bus arrived right next to them. The bus unloaded a handful of children, and one that stuck out the most was a green child that had no ears or a nose. He marched down the steps and ignored the girls whom were beating up on the large headed boy. He only stopped until he stood on the porch of a certain green and purple house.

okay I'll stop there. So how is everyone liking it so far? It kinda loses interest to me in this chap , there's nothing too funny-- wait, there's nothing at ALL to laugh at. I apologize everyone, I guess I'm just not working to my potential today. Um, overall, this chapter sux don't bother reading it-- oh, wait, sorry, you already did. Well, I hope you didn't fall asleep. I for one feel kinda sleepy. okay well review, please, I'd like to hear what you thought of this chapter, rate it from a 1-5 please, so that I know if I have to find someone to help me with this. Hey I'm open for ideas peoples, so i could use the xtra help if you would be so kind as to pitch in with funny stuff. okay, peace out and rock on.


	5. Sorry! On Hold for A While

Alright then, everyone. Hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to be working on The Universe of Pain, Misery, and Crazy People this week. It's time for me to work on my other two stories. I'm so sorry to those who are enjoying this fic that I won't be updating soon enough. Okay, peace out and rock on.


	6. Faceoff!

Hi, everyone, I'm back once again to brainwash your minds with meaningless jabber! I hope you're all happy and shaking in fear! Okay, well, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, because, well, FFN wouldn't take the word format my computer used. So after all the whining I did for my mom to fix it, it turns out she actually was listening to my pleas and found a format I could use. Hoorah for my mommy! Anyways, onto the next chapter!

Billy, Grim, and Gir were all dancing to music videos on the TV. As the door opened, Grim, with his butt sticking out froze abruptly. Billy happily continued making beat box noises, as Gir stopped, turned and greeted the creature as it walked in.

"Hiiiiii!" Gir screeched and waved his little arm in the air.

"Not now, Gir, I'm very-- GREAT GHOSTS OF DOOKIE! WHO LET YOU INSIDE OF MY DOMAIN?! GIR!!!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs- er or whatever he has that allows him to breathe.

"Yes, vermin lord?"

"I told you not to let anyone inside the base! What are these stink-beasts doing here?!"

"These are my friends. The swirling toilet brought them here."

"Swirling toilet?" Zim turned to Grim who was standing straight up now, then turned to Billy whom was still dancing. "They _do_ look like they live in one." He marched over to Grim and glared up at him. "You, human filth; state your business then get out of my house."

"Well, actually, uh, I'm not sure what we're doin' here, mon... We just ended up here by accident. Do you by any chance know of a place where I can get me scythe fixed?"

"No. Now get out." Billy's head darted to Zim and grinned.

"Hey! You sound like me! Say something again!" Billy shouted in his face.

"Eh?"

"GRIM!! He sounds like me! He sounds just like me!!" He jumped up and down numerous times.

"There's no way I could be alike to such an ugly stinky human!"

"Hey I'm not stinky. I just took a shower three weeks ago!"

"See? Actual proof that you are an ugly stinky human! Now get out of my house!! I don't want this place to become infected with human germs."

Just then Mandy kicked open the door as she counted the money she had obtained. "Great, only 45 bucks. I hate being cooperative... Hey, who are you?"

" I AM ZIIIM!! Ruler of this puny, insignificant, filth inhabiting planet you call EARTH!" His voice was seeped in disgust as he shouted the word "Earth".

"So you're the freak that believes he's going to conquer Earth. Well, I've got news for you:_ I_ will be the one to conquer Earth and make all these people my eternal slaves. NOT YOU. And I'm willing to challenge you just to prove it." She made a fist and narrowed her eyes, as did Zim. His spider legs sprouted from his pak and he barred his teeth. Mandy was immune to his intimidating glare, and she allowed him to charge at her. As he was about to attack, Mandy moved to the side and stuck her foot out to trip him. He fell forwards, but his mechanical legs ceased his fall and stood him upwards again. He charged at her once more, but Mandy made no attempt at moving this time.

I'm sorry I have to stop there, but I got a lot of things to catch up with. You know what to do, and please do so. Peace out and rock on.


	7. Repairs and Sleeping

Got nothing to say, except can someone tell me if those C2 things are bad or good? Because I have no idea. And if no one reviews, then I don't know whether to continue or not with this fic. Please review, give me feedback on what I can improve or give me ideas on what you want to happen next; I'm writing this story for people who actually enjoy reading it. Okay, go, go, read.

"Mandy, move out of the way before he hits you!!" Billy screamed to his friend.

"Billy, you gotta relax. I don't want you to have another accident on me robe like last time. This is Mandy that's fighting. Eventually she'll beat his face in. " Grim calmed him down.

Too late for Grim. Billy was clinging to him and soon relived himself on his robe...once again. Mandy ingnored his pleas for her to move and still kept her fighting stance. Zim screamed a war-cry as he had one of his killer robot bees out to destroy the pitiful human standing in front of him. He lifted his arm to strike. Silence for a moment until his maniacal cackle echoed through the room. Grim was struck with shock. Billy screamed for his friend and began to cry his eyes out.

"Shut up, Billy." Mandy had not been harmed; in fact, when Billy lifted his head up to look at Mandy, she had Zim pinned to the ground with the robot bee raised above his face. Zim was frozen, staring at the bee with tensity.

"Mandy! You're okay!...Tear his arm off! Finish him!!" He shouted angrily.

"See? Told ya."

"Alright, freak, I got some questions for you, and you're going to answer them truthfully, understand?" She lifted Zim up closer to the weapon.

"Okay, okay! Disgusting human... release Zim, or I won't answer at all even if you kill me!"

She sighed. "Fine." Mandy hopped off of him and threw him two feet away from her. "And just so you can't pull any funny stuff.." She ripped the robotic legs from his pak, and Zim screamed as if they were ripped from his own flesh.

"What is it that you'd like to know, filthy stink-beast?"

"A way to get out of this universe, and into our own again." Mandy ignored his insult.

"I can't help you there. Even if I was able to, its destination to where it goes is unknown."

"Okay, then do you know of a place where I can get me scythe fixed?" Grim questioned once more.

"I know not of any weaponry public domains around this city, but maybe I can help you repair it."

"Ooh! Ooh I gots one!!.." he walked over to Zim. "What color is my underwear?"

"What?"

Mandy slapped Billy across the face. "Ignore him. Now, do you have any tools we can use to fix it?"

"Of course, I'm an Irken. Irkens never leave without having the right list of objects we would need when destroying a planet--uh I mean, yes, I have normal human tools to fix your prehistoric weapon of mass destruction. Give me it." Grim summoned his scythe and handed it to Zim. "Now go, I must work on it alone."

"We're not leaving, we can't trust that you'll repair it without putting in a timed bomb or something in it."

Zim grumbled to himself then thought it over for a minute or so. "Alright, since you're all leaving after this, you won't be able to reveal my base. Follow me." He marched over to a toilet and stepped inside it, then flushed it. He spun further inside the toilet, until he disappeared inside the hole. Billy turned to Gir who was sleeping on the floor.

"I'm gonna stay with Gir. We're going to have lots of fun up here."

"It's best if you do. You could mess up our chances of getting out of this dump if you're down there with us."

"See you in a bit, Billy." Mandy jumped into the toilet first, then Grim followed.

Billy screamed and ran towards Gir, then, like Gir, fell asleep immediately.

"So, this is your lab. Ever do any experiments on humans?"

"No. Too risky. Mainly, I experiment on weasels, gophers, and sometimes chickens...oh, uh, I forgot about Nick." Zim pointed to a kid who had a really noticeable probe in his brain. His smile was rather large, almost as though it was forced on him.

"I'm so happy- eeh- all the time! I never want to leave this fantasy world again!"

Mandy was a little wierded out by this and continued to examine everything in the laboratory.

Zim stopped in the middle of the room.

"Computer!"

A sigh was heard from the room. "What?" Whined a deep voice.

"Computer, bring the weapon tools!"

"Do I have to? Can't you do it yourself?" It whined again.

"Computer, at once!"

Another sigh. "You bug too much." Suddenly, a table of some sort lay flat in mid-air and a tray of odd-looking tools floated down to him. "There, happy?"

Zim lay the scythe on the floating table and reached for a tool that gave electrical discharge between two small poles. He lowered it to the scythe and began the repairs.

The door's knob moved a bit, then turned fully to open the door. A tiny creak came from the door, and in peeked one large eye. It only saw a boy and the idiot robot sprawled on the floor sleeping. He opened the door all the way and entered the house, dressed in all black. Billy turned to his side and opened his eyes halfway to find a face looking at him. He screamed, then the stranger screamed, then Billy screamed again, then the stranger. It continued another minute when Gir woke up and joined the screaming. Finally the stranger grew tired of screaming and tied both of them up. He chuckled a little and revealed his face.

"Man, if I knew breaking into Zim's house would have been this easy, I would have invested for a javelin a long time ago!" Dib laughed for a long while until his voice grew hoarse and coughed, then took pictures of the home. Dib came across the toilet and looked at it oddly. "Who puts a toilet in the kitchen?" Dib looked inside it and his hand rested on the handle. It flushed and sucked Dib into it. Suddenly it stopped. "Hey! Help! Somebody help! My head's stuck! I can't get it free!..Man maybe I do have a big head..."


	8. Destroyed and Stolen

Okey-dokey, here's chapter 7!!..I think.. Hey, did anyone notice that in the episode, "the Wettening", where Jhonen is reading a book and the fishtank behind him is drained of its water, that he's actually reading an issue of JTHM? i think its issue 6 or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong about what issue it is.

Zim placed the electrocuting tool back in the tray and grabbed another strange tool. This one looked like a laser pen. He sharpened the blade with cautiousness; one slip or mishap and the scythe wouldn't work correctly and the humans would possibly never leave his universe. Sweat -or what seemed like it- beaded his large green head. Mandy looked in every nook and cranny of Zim's underground laboratory. She walked past three cells, two of them empty and a chicken in the far left one. She raised an eyebrow at the chicken, who was scared half to death.

Grim, on the other hand, wasn't so observant of the place as she was. He fell asleep on the floor. It had been a few hours, she expected him to doze off sooner or later. She stood in front of the elevator that had brought them down here and walked back in it.

"Zim, I'll be back. I need to check on Billy and make sure he hasn't crammed anything up his nose that would be large enough to stop his breathing."

Zim grunted in reply. He was too into his work right now to acknowledge she was going upstairs. As it started to rise, Mandy got the feeling she was being watched by someone. She darted her eyes around the small elevator to find nothing. When she walked out, she came out of the trash can. She found Billy and Gir squirming around on the floor tied up like claves at a rodeo.

_Now Mandy, now's your chance to forget about this freak of a friend and let him suffer!_

_...No way. He's my eternal slave to my torture, and no one else makes him suffer other than me. _

"Billy, what happened?" She untied them both.

"Mandy! There was this freakshow of a guy who had a huge head! And when I mean huge, I mean HUMONGOUS!!" Billy waved his arms in the air, flailing them over his head.

"Where'd he go?"

"Down in the toilet!!"

"Alright, nobody messes with my idiot. That's my job! Someone is going to get a chronic butt kicking." A loud crash was heard from underground, which only meant one thing: the guy was already down in Zim's lab. She grabbed Billy and Gir and ran to the trash can.

"Alright Zim! I finally got into your phony house! Now it's time to save earth from your wrathful-...wrath!" Dib shouted to him and pointed a finger.

"Skeleton human! I won't be able to fix your weapon of mass destruction if the Dib-stink gets in the way! Can't you stop him with your touch of death?"

"Sorry, Zim, but that would mean a short ending to this chapter. Besides, I know hand combat." Grim stood on one foot and raised his arms in the air, portraying a mantis. Dib charged at Grim and scramed a war cry. Unfortunatley for Grim, he was very fragile, having no ligaments of any sort to keep him together. He screamed like a girl as his bones scattered everywhere.

"Ha! Not even the reaper is a match for earth's only savior! Now, Zim, let's finsh what we started when you first steppeed onto earth!" Dib tackled down Zim. And thus commenced the battle to save earth once again.

Suddenly, everything exploded and the earth turned into a giant chicken. The end!

...Kidding!

Mandy ran out of the elevator and found Zim and Dib rolling around the floor, throwing fists at each other. Mandy dropped the two idiots in her hands and jumped into the fight.

"What? A girl? Hey, you were the one who beat me up for my money! I can't believe you turned my sister against me!"

"Trust me, she hated you way before I came here."

"Whatever! I can't hit a girl! Get out of the fight!"

"I'm not going anywhere. You may not be able to hit me, but I can hit you.You're screwing up our chances at getting out of this rotting heckhole."

Mandy punched Dib hard in the face, knocking his glasses off of the bridge of his nose. He shreiked and frantically searched for them on the ground. Instead of grabbing his glasses, however, he grabbed the laser tool. Zim picked himself off of the ground and yelled for Mandy to retrieve the tool in his hand. Dib swung at her with the laser holding hand. The tool unleashed its power and chopped Zim's lab in half. The ceiling caved in as they all screamed in panic. Billy and Gir screamed in unison as they held each other. Mandy couldn't get her eyes off of the collapsing debris. Grim was trying to connect his body again while screaming, and Dib and Zim were just screaming.

There was a loud crash from underground as it destroyed the lab. The house above rumbled and shook from the crash. People sitting inside of their humble, if not strangely colored, homes came out to see what all thr ruckus was about. No ambulances, police officers, or fire departments were contacted. Everyone just stared in awe as the children rose from the destroyed lab. Dib found his glasses, but to his misfortune, they were broken and a lens was missing. He found the unharmed scythe and ran off with it. Grim's head wriggled out of a rock that crashed onto him and bounced after Dib.

"Hey you! You give me back me scythe! This instant!"

Dib turned to the hopping head and scooped it up in his arms. "I might need you to teach me how to use this thing! And you will teach me, or I'll give you to the kids at my skool and say you're a very unique kickball!"

"Uh, did I say give it back? I meant, uh, you can have it! Heh heh..." Grim was used to being used as a kickball, but he cringed at the thought of being used as a kickball by a few more hundred people.

Okay I'm leaving off there. You know what to do.


	9. Faceoff Between the Scary Girls!

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY!! Okay, now read my God- awful fanfic. I know there are a few mistakes her and there, but ignore them please. Thanks.

"Unh, ...what happened? It feels like I got run over by a 12 ton truck, got hit in the head too many times with a baseball bat, got attacked by rabid bulldogs, and was knocked out with the stench of Billy's feet." Mandy struggled to stand up, but when she lifted her head up off of the ground, she found Billy's feet in her face. "..I'm not surprised. Billy, wake up doofus." She recollected what happened hours ago now. The moon was up and shining brightly in the dark, almost black, cloudless sky. After no respond from Billy, she sighed and looked for Zim.

As she climbed over all the broken remains of the laboratory, she stepped on a thin black twig sticking out of the ground. She heard a shriek under her feet, and lifted her foot up. She pulled hard on the twig and out came Zim, bashed, bruised and barely living.

"Zim? Zim, you too, get your ugly being up and help me find Grim." Zim let out a groan full of pain as he was being held up by a very damaged antennae. She sighed again and dropped him with a loud thud.

She heard the moving of rocks and the remains of the ceiling being moved around. She turned on her heels and held up her fists to threaten the intruder. Rising from the debris were Grim's bones. It was almost like a horror movie she seen a few days ago, except some of the body parts were still intact in the movie. It was still cool, nonetheless, to her. Mandy crouched down to put the bones together again. Billy was the firast to wake up from the both of them a few hours later.

"Whoa...what happened? Were we attacked by aliens?"

"No Billy. Don't you remember? That abnormally large headed kid came to attack Zim. Then the idiot practically destroyed this place. Not only that, but I can't find Grim's head or his scythe anywhere."

Billy gaspedand spoke very quickly of his guess. "Do you think that that weird kid who was trying to attack Zim not only completed his mission in trying to hurt him but also discovered the power of the underworld by discovering the scythe while we were unconscious? And then kidnapped Grim's decapitated head so he could teach him the ways of the scythe??"

No you idiot. he obviously-- wait, no. You're right once again Billy, I think you might be getting smarter."

Billy stuck his entire hand up his nose, scavenging for any mucus in it. "Hey! I can feel my brain! Mandy, do you want to feel?

"I stand corrected. Come on stupid, it's up to us to save the fate of the world. Again." She growled and dragged Billy by the collar of his shirt out of the lab.

"Can I bring my new friend pig?" Billy pulled out a squeaky rubber pig toy from his nose.

"PIGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandy stopped in her tracks and a second later recognized the voice as Gir's. He jumped out of the ground and flew around like a madman- er I mean, mad robot. "WHEEEEEEEE! I AM LIKE A FLYING POTATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GIR!!!!!!!! I thought you had gone to robot heaven!!!!" Billy ran to him and hugged him tightly. Gir returned the hug and almost squeezed Billy's head off.

"Ugh...Friendship hugs. Disgusting. now let's go. Gir can help us track that guy down. What was his name?" Mandy pondered until Gir answered her question.

"The Dib human is located at his home headquarters, which is approximately .5 of a mile away from the master's home base. " Gir's eyes glowed a bright red and saluted to Mandy.

"Good job Gir. At least you know his location. Let's go." Mandy retrieved the robot and Billy and took the elevator up.

"Come on, you stupid thing! Work!" She tapped her foot while she waited for the elevator to respond to her shouting.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYY! BISCUITS!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir threw Billy and Mandy on top of his back and exploded up through the tube of ther elevator. They crashed through the roof and landed onto Dib's frontyard loudly. A hole formed where they crashed, and dirt and grass flew everywhere.

"That was a little more painful than I imagined. Billy are you okay?" She looked down at Billy who's mouth was stuffed with fresh cut grass and fertilized dirt.

"Gurhhh...Yeah, I'm okay! I think my spine moved into my head, but... uuurgh... I'm fine!" He swallowed the dirt and grass. Mandy brushed herself off and proceeded to the door. What she was about to face though was more than she could put up against. She crashed the door open with her foot. It fell into a heap of wood as Mandy walked to that stairs. Billy and Gir searched downstairs.

She walked to the first room. She crashed that door open as well. The room's environment made her uncomfortable. Her eye twitched uncontrollably. Mandy's surroundings were covered in pink and stuffed animals, and a bed with another stuffed animal "sleeping" in its sheets. Not to her surprise, it was making slight snoring noises as it slept. She walked to the side of the bed to get a better look at the slumbering creature. its eyes shot open and growled at her. It was that girl who she had partnered up with: Gaz.

"What are you doing in my room?! Who allowed passage to you into here?!"

"Myself. What are you doing with all of this girly stuff? Pink? Animals? You are no dark overlord as I am. You are just a poser, a hypocrite. A childish little girl." She sneered.

Gaz growled at Mandy and clenched her teeth. She screamed bloody murder. "Attack!!" She pointed a finger to her and her stuffed toys arose from their sitting spot. Their eyes glowed crimson and showed a look of bloodlust. "What a fitting end for you. My stuffed animals will feast on your flesh as you scream for mercy!"

"That's all you got? I've seen more disturbing things in Billy's toilet. You're such a child, using your toys to eliminate your enemies, amusing me more than striking fear in me. Why don't you fight me yourself?" Mandy punched an attacking animal.

Gaz cocked an eybrow and growled again. "Rrrgh.. Cease!!" The toys listened to the command and retreated back to the corner they were in. Gaz reached uunder her pillow. "We'll play your way then. And don't scream while I skin you alive." She pulled out two miniature swords and pointed them to her face. Mandy narrowed her eyes in amusement.

Come on!!! i wants to know what you guys think of it so far!!! Tell me dangit!


	10. Swords

Yay, HOORAYS ALL AROUND!!... AND SOME GIN TOO!! I'd like to say thank you again so much to IWasTheTurkey for reviewing, I appreciate it very much. Anyway, I had a very difficult time plotting -or whatever- this chapter. It was hard for me to decide who should win: Mandy or Gaz? Soooo, I spent many a night thinking about it because it kept pestering me. No longer shall that be! I have now found out who should win! Now, continue reading my drabbles and happy reading... But not that happy. Onto chapter... Wait, what was it? Oh yeah, 9!!!

Gaz gritted her teeth at Mandy's fearless expression and attacked her. She was about to stab right through her but failed as she jumped away from it. She landed on her knees and was left vulnerable and wide open for another attack, which Gaz quickly took advantage of. She plunged at her again, and to her suprise, only skinned her dress. It was only a scratch, but it was a step closer to Mandy's ruthless and gory (gorish?) demise nonetheless.

Mandy had avoided every blow she made so far, but only by a hair. She finally decided it was time to take what should be rightfully hers. Mandy ran to her and gave her a hard right to the body, causing Gaz to stagger backwards and lose her air. Her eyebrows twitched in pain and she held her stomach. One of her eyes opened filled with rage and anger, manifestly enough, and charged at Mandy again, this time putting all of her power into it.

It wasn't enough to stop her though, as she easily grabbed her left arm and twisted it to her back. She growled as she twisted her arms tighter and tighter until she finally dropped her weapons. She caught the shine of one of the swords falling and threw Gaz a couple of feet away to retrieve them.

"Hey! No fair!"

"I never play fair, Gaz." Gaz, seeing her true ways of combat, called for "security" and Mandy soon found herself surrounded by her flesh eating animals. She tore through them with ease and the floor was soon littered with parts of the stuffed toys descending to the ground like hail. Gaz raised an eyebrow and reached under her bed fro another weapon. Another sword, but this one had a white silver blade and flames danced around it.

They clashed swords for about five seconds and pushed away on their blades. Mandy was the first to attack after the crossing of their blades and cut into Gaz's sleeve. She was none too happy about this and yelled angrily while performing a vertical attack. The flames around her weapon formed around it and gave the illusion that the sword was larger. She was able to block it with some difficulty, straining under the sword as she tried to push her away.

She finally was able to push on the sword and sent Gaz into a backflip. A series of vertical, horizontal, and diagonal attacks were thrown everywhere now, tearing up her room by each passing minute. Mandy might have been strong, but Gaz was quick to attack and pretty experienced with a sword. She broke one of Gaz's chains of vertical slashes by parrying with a horizontal one and cut her arm again. It was much deeper than the first one, and bled a little faster.

Gaz clutched her arm and continued attacking, but was definitely slowed down by her wound. Mandy had the upper hand now, and unleashed a strong diagonal strike, which Gaz had blocked. To her unfortunate decision, the sword broke in half, leaving her wide eyed gawking at only a hilt. Caught off guard, Mandy now had her under her two swords, both held against her neck in an "X" formation.

"What are you going to fight with now? You can't beat me with a tiny hilt like that." Mandy told her flatly. She made no movement whatsoever. Mandy raised one of her swords up in the air and brought it down fast to her head. Suddenly, their heads turned and the finishing blow was halted when they heard the door open.

"Daughter, where is your brother? It's half past 11 and I haven't seen him." Dr. Membrane had interrupted Mandy's slaying, and she didn't take too kindly to this, unless he had a death wish as well. "Also, there is a large nosed boy, a green dog, and a headless skeleton sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room. Are they friends?"

"Listen, buddy, I'm about to gain a severed head on my mantel, now if you don't mind--"

"No, no, no, little noseless girl." Mandy frowned at his remark. "There's no time for any severing of heads at the moment. Gaz, go find your brother before he starts his rants about aliens in the city and ends up in a mental institution again." The doctor put a fist on his hip and pointed downstairs with his other hand. Mandy groaned in annoyance and hopped off of Gaz.

"Fine... But if he's already in an insane asylum, I'm leaving him there this time." Gaz brushed herself off and pushed the two out of her room. "And I'm not going to go out like this." She waved her arms slightly to draw attention to the pink footy pajamas with bat wings that she wore. Mandy raised an eyebrow in disturbance. She slammed the door in their faces. A moment of silence passed them until Mandy broke the silence with a claim.

"The idiots downstairs are mine. I'll be leaving if Dib isn't here." She grumbled to herself as she trudged down the stairs.

"Ooh! I love this part!" Billy exclaimed and pointed to an angry monkey on the screen. It chattered and growled for a minute then ceased. He and Gir screeched in enjoyment at the simian's action. Grim's body, however, thought of way to dispose of itself since it was accompanied by such stupid creatures.

"Alright, morons, get your smelly butts up. Dib isn't here... That's the last time I listen to you." She glared at Gir, then walked to the door.

"But if he's not here, then where are we gonna find him??" Billy peered from the couch.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find him. One way or another." She walked out the door and slammed it behind her, regardless if they followed or not.

Sorry for the kinda late update for those who are reading. Um... I was abducted by, uh, magical monkey zombies! Yeah, that's it!... On a whole other topic, if you check the reviews for this fic, you'll see a very peculiar one from someone named Flame Rising. At first I was mad- which was only for maybe about ten minutes-, but then I was kinda glad because he/she -both?- was my first flamer, so I think I thanked them for that. They do, however, don't know how to tell me what's wrong with my ficcy, they just gave me the same one over and over again (they flamed me 5 times ). Hm, must not like that I can wirte better than their writing crapoli. Speaking of which, that person/soul/zombie/Britney Spears/Paris Hilton (no offense to people who like the blondes!), doesn't have any fics up at all, so how can they say they -the person and their poo- write better than me if they don't have supporting evidence? Some people don't know how to prove things the right way. Hey, I know I'm no Stephen King, I know I have grammatical errors and stuff like that, and quite frankly, I don't care. I dislike haters, so don't come around my fics anymore if you don't like them. If FR is reading this, tell your necrophiliac family that I caught them raping my dead cat the other day, and the b---- says hi!


	11. Jeopardy

Another update! Woo-hoo! Sorry it took a while for me to update, still as lazy as ever, I am. OH! Did anyone see Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey adventure? If you didn't, you sure missed out on one funny movie! Well, enough chatter, onto the next chapter!... I didn't mean for that to slightly rhyme, I swear. Oh, yeah, inform me of any mistakes in the fic, okay? I need to start fixing them up on the spelling and grammar platforms.

I still don't own IZ or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. If I did, then that would mean I am a twisted, sexy, formation combination of Jhonen Vasquez and Maxwell Atoms, and I would be the most awesome person in the world... but I'm neither of those, so onto the reading.

Mandy jumped off the curb of the cul- de- sac and headed for Zim's wreck of a base. She walked through an unbelievably still standing door and closed it behind her. It crumbled under the collision of the doorframe and the door itself and left a cloud of dust above the debris.

She walked into a half broken toilet and flushed herself down. Unfortunately for her, half of the elevator was missing, so as she descended down into the laboratory, the platform she stood on gave way as it floated through air and crashed into the broken walls of the underground part of his base. She shook herself free of any dirt that had fallen onto her, and rubbed her head to soothe her aching head.

"Zim? Are you still alive?" She said to empty air and space. Electrical wires hung loosely from the ceiling and walls, still giving off electrical discharge from the open parts of the wires. She called for him again, but not to her surprise, he didn't answer. "Hmph,... Some alien you are... You lose your whole house to a pathetic person like Dib." She continued hiking across over large pieces of rock and wall, looking for Zim.

As she walked further into the destroyed area, she thought she had heard the sound of someone talking.

"Hello? My Tallest? My Tallest? Almighty Tallest??" She crawled over a giant boulder, sitting on it in the shadows. Zim was speaking to a huge screen being held up by a thin mechanical arm. "Rrrrr... Computer! Commence the automatic repair system! Now!" He ordered to the broken sky.

"I... I can't." The computer replied hesitantly.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Um... That's broken, too. You'll have to go to the circuitry room and rewire everything, then reset my brain."

"... Oh, fine. I'll go right now." Zim swiftly turned to his left and was startled by Mandy sweeping her dress off of any free dust.

"AHH!" He jumped back. Quickly figuring out it was the girl from the other dimension, he calmed down. "Oh, it's you, frightening little human girl."

Mandy frowned. "Who are the 'Almighty Tallest' you just tried to contact?"

"Wha-? Oh," He forced out a nervous laugh, " It was nothing! Nope, nothing at all, I'm normal. Want to see my normal human neck?" He pointed to his neck.

"Uh... no. Zim, I already know you're an alien. Only an idiot would be fooled by your stupid disguise. An idiot like Billy, for example. Now, who are these 'Tallest' you were trying to call?"

"You lie, little scary girl!!! I spoke of no Almighty Tallest!! Certainly they're not my leaders of planet Irk!!! What makes you think that?!!" He screamed in denial.

"... That's all I need to know."

"What?--... AAAAH!!!! MY MISSION IS IN JEOPARDY!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Zim ran in circles and continued to shout to the skies of his close-to failing assignment.

"Shut up!" She grabbed the collar of his uniform and spat in his face, "Listen, I'll... h... hel... help... you... fix whatever you had to fix. We can't find Dib, so we need you to help us to track him down, otherwise we don't return home and psycho four-eyes takes over the world and reveals your secret to the rest of the people on Earth."

"The Dib-human! I completely forgot! He holds the scythe now?! This is getting very, very bad!!! Hurry! we must go the circuitry room!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Where'd Mandy go?"

Grim's skeleton shrugged and gestured towards a carnival up ahead.

"YAYYYY!!!! Carnival!!!!!!" Both Billy and Gir screeched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib ran through the alleyways, shaking free of some bullies who found him with the scythe. He leaned against the damp, moldy wall, panting heavily after running a good 5 miles on his short legs, not stopping once until now.

"Wow, who knew everyone was after Death's power?

"Not everyone, is. You're just a loser who they could give an ultimate wedgie to."

"HEY!!! How'd you know that?"

"They were saying that while chasing your sorry hide, stupid."

"Oh... Well, it's not safe at home, they'll find me there, so where to?" He placed a hand on his chin and pondered while holding Grim's skull under his arm. The snapping of his fingers ceased the thick silence. "I got it! Come on, Mr. Reaper! I know where! And you can't object!"

"I know I can't. Just a head here, you know." Grim would have rolled his eyes in annoyance if he had any.

This chapter doesn't have much to read, sorry. Expect more action in the next one, though.


End file.
